


哪会怕有一天只你共我

by CarmineLucine



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmineLucine/pseuds/CarmineLucine
Summary: 终结谷一战之后的斑捡到四战升天带土继续同流合污的奇怪ooc故事。到处瞎玩梗。给天天的生日礼物。





	哪会怕有一天只你共我

I

察觉到陌生气息出现在背后的时候，斑正在雷之国的雪地里一脚深一脚浅地跋涉。雷之国天气极为阴寒，甫一入冬，夜里就飘起鹅毛大雪。斑白天去见过了被分配到这里的两只尾兽之一，这会儿冻得手脚冰凉，心口都开始隐隐作痛，着急回落脚处喝点热汤。眼见还有半里路就到了，背后却突然多出一道气息。斑僵立一瞬，旋即想也不想地反手就是一掌。那人哼也不哼，被拍出三尺远，骨碌碌滚在地上，不知死活。

斑这才有空后怕——自己背后有人时出手总是要僵一下，倘若这人是个强敌，自己只余下左眼，哪里又能多出一只眼睛来伊邪纳岐？只怕已经瞎了——他慢慢走近，借着雪地反射的那点微光，去看这悄无声息就出现在自己背后的是何许人。

因为这人动也不动，脸朝下趴在雪地里，斑只好以脚尖勾住他肩膀，把他翻了过来。只见这人两眼紧闭，脸色惨白，嘴角还挂着一道血线，不知道是不是刚才被自己打出来的。是个长得不错的年轻人，斑暗自评价道，可惜半张脸留了疤，不过战乱年代，在所难免。斑目光扫过他嘴唇上的缺口，忽然觉得这人看起来有几分眼熟。他想了片刻，终于想出这熟悉的感觉从何而来，便俯身去翻这年轻人的眼皮，果然看到熟悉的红色。

族人为什么还会来找自己……？

斑心中已有计较，立刻背起这人往住处赶去。到了临时落脚的小屋，他把这人放到床褥上，用两床被子裹起来，然后去取炭火上的瓦罐，把瓦罐里煨着的鸡汤倒了一碗出来。这一会儿工夫，那个昏迷的年轻人被屋里暖气一熏，已经等等地就要醒来，躺着呻吟了一声。

斑走过去坐下来，慢慢喂他喝了半碗汤。

那人突然咳嗽起来，睁开眼睛，茫然地瞧着斑。虽然呆呆的面无表情，但莫名就给人冷淡忧郁的印象。

斑脸上不显，心脏倒着实跳得快了一点。

……那人瞪起眼睛，把一口鸡汤呸在他脸上。

……

带土太震惊了，脑袋里一团浆糊，呆滞地看着斑冲出去拿雪洗脸。门口灌进来的冷风也没能让他清醒一点。

自己没死——这也罢了，为什么斑也在？正在胡思乱想的时候，斑已经回来了。带土看到他的一瞬间就想暴起杀人，但他浑身无力，胸口小腹都隐隐作痛，还被一大团软乎乎的被子缠住了手脚，只能眼睁睁地看着斑走过来。

斑在离他一臂远的地方停了下来，低头直视着他的眼睛：“你还喝不喝？”

带土被他看得一震，下意识地点头。

斑重新拿起刚才放在一边的碗，递到带土嘴边。带土机械地吞咽，食不知味。斑可能是因为刚洗过脸，把过长的头发别到了耳后。带土看见他失明的白色右眼，震惊非常。这是开启轮回眼之前的斑……自己的神威莫非还有穿越时空的力量？这事太过匪夷所思，他不禁开始考虑斑又在骗自己的可能性。但在斑看来，自己背叛了他的理想，那自己还有什么受骗的价值？他把自己一脚踢开还差不多。

大概是他的目光太过灼热，斑皱起眉毛看他，道：“我脸上有什么东西吗？”

带土迷惘地看他。斑脸上干干净净的什么也没有，硬要说的话，只有化掉的一点雪水。他看着一缕雪水流进斑白色的右眼，斑眼睛一眨不眨，好像那只失明的眼睛同时失去了所有知觉。

他看得有点入神，以至于忘了回答。

斑观察了他一会儿，道：“我在宇智波没见过你。”

带土警觉起来，不顾喉咙里撕裂的痛感开口道：“你走的时候我还小，你不知道我长大了是什么样子也是应该的。”

斑嗤笑一声：“别骗我了……你脸上的伤疤有年头了，一看就是小时候留下来的。我从来没见过你。”

带土不说话了。他暗自试着运起查克拉到眼部，却失败了。

斑道：“你多大了？”

带土道：“三十一。”他又试了几次，总算勉强攒出一点查克拉。只要能开一瞬间的神威，也许就能成功把斑的头拧下来也说不定。

斑似乎很有感触地眨了下眼睛，目光奇异地盯着他：“你比看上去要大不少。”带土平静地任他打量，耐心等待机会。

斑的眼神软了下来，慢慢道：“我弟弟要是还活着，现下也该有你这么大了。”

……

带土长出了一口气。

放松下来之后他立刻就发现自己的后背疼得让人无法忍受，抽搐了一下。斑看看他，突然像是想起了什么，表情有一瞬间的扭曲，看上去竟有点心虚：“你不要动，让我看看。”

带土怀疑地看着他。

斑把他连人带被子地翻过去，伸手进被子里摸了摸，叹了口气。带土被他摸得有点脸热：“怎么了？”

“你的脊椎骨有一节凸出来了。”斑说着就是用力一按。

带土把一声惨叫闷在喉咙里，险些咬破舌头。斑及时地把他翻了回来。他视线都模糊了，但意识还算清醒：“我好好的脊椎骨怎么会凸出来？”

斑别开视线：“反正都已经回到原位了，管它是怎么凸出来的呢。你要不要再吃点肉？”

带土不依不饶：“是不是你干的？”

斑没好气道：“是又怎么样？谁让你悄没声地就出现在我背后？”他的眼神重新冷下来，一黑一白两只眼睛显得又冷酷又诡异。“究竟是谁让你来找我的？”

带土把头埋进被窝里，蹭掉额头上刚刚疼出来的冷汗：“没有谁。”

“如果宇智波一族这时候想让我回去做点什么，那他们是找错人了。”斑淡淡地道。“我是不会回去的。”

带土一愣，仔细地瞧了斑一眼。斑看上去非常淡定，但他的眼睛一眨不眨地像是要把带土看出个洞来。最终带土疑惑而又不失谨慎地道：“你想多了，的的确确没有人派我来，我出现在这里是个意外。忍术失控的结果。”

“那你发誓，”斑顿了一下，“用你的眼睛发誓。”

带土很想说你是小孩子吗还信这个，但人在屋檐下不得不低头，他真诚地道：“我用我全家的眼睛发誓我是自己不小心过来的。”

斑又看了他一会儿，似乎是相信了他没说谎，沉默着坐了回去。然后他匆匆拿起之前晾在一旁的空碗，出门洗碗去了。

带土觉得他的背影看上去颇为失望，甚至有点伤心。

但等到斑再回来时他觉得自己大概是看错了，斑看上去没什么异常，兴致勃勃地要审他：“你是什么人？是宇智波为什么我没见过你？不是宇智波为什么有写轮眼？”

带土刚缓过来的头被他问得又开始痛。

他正在犹豫要不要简短地和斑坦白讲点未来的事情，斑却像是失去了耐性，突然靠了过来。带土惊得往后一缩，手腕却被斑扣住了。他下意识反击，一瞬间已经和斑拆了好几招。斑忽然停住：“这些是谁教你的？”

带土知道被他看出来了，只好绷着脸道：“这点微末体术，不值族长大人一笑。”

斑冷冷一哂，不受他激，又问道：“令师是哪一位？这些招式整个宇智波也没几个人会，你这般了得，想必师父是个高手。还说不是族里派来找我的？”

带土心说你夸起自己来倒真不脸红。但他只这么走神了一刹那，立刻就被斑抓住了空子。斑强硬地和他四目相对，带土看见他眼睛里的三勾玉闪着诡异的光，还没来得及反抗，就被拖进了幻术里。

画面一幕幕闪过……带土大口喘着气，拼命从斑的幻术里挣脱出来。他不确定斑看见了多少，他只确定自己积聚的查克拉已经在刚才的挣扎中消耗殆尽，这会儿喉咙里全是血，如果斑再来一次，自己只能死给他看了。

好在斑松开了他，退后了一步。他看上去也有几分震惊，抬起一只手捂住了眼睛。带土听见他喃喃地道：“……怎么是我教的？”

带土朝他的方向咳出一口血，倒回去不动了。

II

云隐村边陲地区有家小酒馆。按理来说这里本来渺无人烟，冬天更该万径人踪灭，可是这家酒馆生意出奇得好，每天饭点都能满座。老板娘金发白肤，长了一只鹰钩鼻子，不怎么和客人说话，但客人里十个有八个都会不时偷偷看她。

不过刚来的这两位好像属于那十分之二的例外。

……

带土端坐桌前，静静看着斑自顾自摆开酒碟，自顾自倒酒，自顾自闷了一杯下去，然后发出了一声满意的叹息。

眼看斑还要继续，他忍不住刺道：“伤还没好就喝酒，嫌命太长还是眼睛太多？”

斑停下来看了他一眼，解释道：“冷。”

他们今天去看了木叶分配到云隐的第二只尾兽。斑之前一个人去森林里见过了二尾猫又，今天又拉着带土去看了八尾牛鬼。八尾住在湖里，冬天湖面结了厚冰，斑胸口刀伤还未痊愈，气血不足，被冻得不轻。带土倒没什么事情，他在斑的小窝里好吃好喝地养了几天伤，自觉精神抖擞，看看八尾都是小意思。

只是事到如今，带土仍然不明白自己怎么会到这里来。难道老天觉得他在这个时代还有什么事情没了结？

带土茫然地盯着斑瘦削的侧脸。

斑立刻看回来，用眼神询问他怎么了。

带土收回思绪，随口问道：“这店里怎么全是忍者？”

“八尾是散养，需要看守。”斑轻声道，“但这畜生好日子不长了，木叶开的好头，现在云隐也想制造人柱力。”他看看带土，话锋一转：“从你记忆里也能看到，后来不都是人柱力了吗。”

自从那天之后，这还是斑第一次跟他提起未来的事情。带土开始有点怀疑他拽着自己来喝酒的真实目的了。

果然斑道：“所以石碑是用来骗我的。我是怎么死的？”

带土叹气：“我当时失去意识了，不过我猜是黑绝附身在我身上从背后偷袭了你。”

斑又喝了一口酒：“你说黑绝和柱间学了这一招背后捅刀？”他思索几秒，道：“当时它也确实在场……”

带土安静地看了他一会儿，道：“你不用难过。”

斑奇道：“我有什么可难过的？”他朝着带土晃了晃酒杯。“我当日出走之前，就和他们几个喝过一杯了，从此以后，往日交情一笔勾销，我杀你不算忘恩，你杀我不是负义。至于黑绝，能提前知道它图谋不轨，是好事，我们回去以后就可以把它解决了。不过，”他眼睛慢慢眯起来，“你这是在安慰我？看不出你还有这等良心。”

带土无言以对。自那天从自己这儿看去了一些记忆碎片以后，斑似乎是把自己看做了他未来收的徒弟，一直对自己还可以。他缓缓道：“我不想欠你的情。”他把“你”字格外加重，有些咬牙切齿的味道。

斑挑起一边眉毛：“小鬼挺有志气啊？但你也太天真了，情债越还越多，不如不还。”

带土皱眉看着他。斑的表情太坦荡了，带土看不出他刚刚是不是在调笑自己。

正僵持的时候，老板娘款款走过来，给他们上了饭菜。带土刚要去夹，被斑一筷子拦住了，笑道：“你半身白绝，不是不用吃饭么，不要浪费我钱。”

带土无语道：“你还是人吗？再说了你点都点了我的份了……”突然不远处另一桌人突然提高了声音，像是在争吵着什么，带土不由得竖起耳朵去听。

一个臂上扎着云隐护额的高大汉子一边瞄着老板娘，一边漫不经心道：“真要打仗又有什么可怕？初代火影抱病，必不能亲自上阵。我看木叶也是散沙一盘，若是宇智波斑还活着，纵然是叛忍，艾大人都或许要考虑考虑，可谁叫他自己回头找死去了呢。”

带土心情复杂地看了斑一眼。斑面色如常地给他夹了一筷子菜：“你半身白绝，肯定十几年都没怎么好好吃饭吧，多吃点。”

那说话之人对面坐着的一个矮个中年人笑道：“我听说，外边的人虽说宇智波连木叶的第二把交椅都坐不到，可是木叶自己，上上下下却都知道，宇智波的势头，早已高出千手很多。千手没了木遁，宇智波却还个个能有写轮眼。宇智波的子弟，个个又胜过千手门下的。眼下形势已越来越不对，再过得几年，千手的声势一定会给宇智波压了下去，听说早在当年双方已暗中冲突过好几次。宇智波斑恃才傲物，不愿争这虚名，因此便出走了。”

好几人摇头道：“这话不对。他若不争虚名，又怎么会杀回马枪，以致自己死在初代手上？”那矮个中年人神神秘秘地道：“听说千手扉间苛待宇智波，斑气不过，回去给族人找场子。”

又有人道：“那千手兄弟可就不对了，他们逼死宇智波斑，岂不是削弱了自己村子的声势？”

那高大汉子嗤笑一声：“这么多事情，哪有都面面俱到的？我只要坐稳影的位子，本村声势增强也好，削弱也好，那是管他娘的了。”他把喝空的酒坛扔给老板娘，“西里伊！再来一坛。”

带土听得心惊胆战，没留神把斑给他夹的菜全吃了。他心惊倒不是为了自己——游历世界的十几年他什么东西没听过——他虽然了解后来的斑，但确实不曾认识年轻的他，也不知道他听了会作何反应。

他看看斑。

斑也看看他：“你很在意这些醉鬼的胡言乱语？”

带土猛摇头，小声道：“你不怕被认出来？”

斑像看傻子一样看着他：“我不是已经死了吗。”

带土知道他的意思，但是看着这么一个大活人正正经经地说自己死了，实在有点好笑，他不禁翘了下嘴角。

斑瞧着他，像是也心情很好似的，一手支颐，另一手拿筷子在酒碗边缘敲来敲去。带土听了一会儿发现他敲出了小曲，摇摇头。

斑笑道：“你又摇什么头。”

带土认真道：“我是在想，你这个人，不高兴了固然阴郁冷漠，高兴起来却也疯疯癫癫的，活该没有追随者。”

他才不会说自己是因为看不得斑高兴，所以才变着法揭他伤疤想让他不开心。

谁知斑笑容更深：“这不还有你吗？”

带土被他笑得一晃神，回过神来怒道：“我不知道你究竟看到我多少记忆，但是你恐怕有什么误解。我和你已经……已经……”他忽然有点说不下去了。已经什么呢？

斑似乎没打算放过他：“你接着说啊，小结巴。”

带土才不上当，真跟着斑的思路走下去那才是没完没了。他皮笑肉不笑道：“别老问我，我对你的过去也挺好奇的，你怎么不讲讲？那边的兄弟刚刚说初代目抱病，你把老朋友打成这样你就一点都不内疚吗？”

对斑释放恶意让带土自己也有点脑袋发晕，只好也开始喝酒。斑静静看着他，那眼神仿佛看穿一切。半晌他才开口，听上去甚至有点无辜：“我聘礼都送给他了，还提醒了他村子的黑暗，我为什么还要内疚？”

带土一口酒险些没喷出来：“……什么聘礼？”

“九尾啊，”斑理直气壮道，“柱间看上水户好久了，扭扭捏捏不肯提亲，说他年纪比水户大了好多，又带着个拖油瓶，不好意思让人家小姑娘一嫁过来就当后妈，我跟他说了好多次世上没有他配不上的姑娘，他还是婆婆妈妈……要不是我把九尾这个烫手山芋扔给他了，我看他还能不能找得到更好的借口去下聘？”

带土目瞪口呆地看着他，过了好久都没组织好语言：“你……你这什么人啊……”

斑冲他一歪头。

带土艰难地道：“你也不让别人多考虑一段时间？有你这么粗暴做事的吗？别人顾虑对象年纪比自己小太多，这是人之常情，你不能理解吗？”

斑的眼神突然幽深了起来，他幽幽地看了一眼带土，意味深长道：“我看不出这有什么可顾虑的。”

带土：“……”他感觉不太妙。

“总之，”斑大言不惭地总结道，“我是不会内疚的。一小块肉换一个老婆，明明是他赚了。要不是我，柱间还讨不到这么漂亮的老婆呢。”

带土被他不要脸的程度刷新了认知，默默低头扒饭。

酒馆的内间突然爆发出一阵嘈杂，带土抬头望过去，只见老板娘匆匆从里间跑了出来，她神情激动，对着那桌云隐忍者就是一声大吼：“火影死了！”

那一桌人登时齐刷刷站了起来，七嘴八舌地怪叫道：“什么！”“要打仗了吗！”“比大人什么时候能准备好？”“金角银角去哪里了？”

……

带土看了看僵住的斑，有点想嘲笑他但又不敢笑，道：“可能是你给他讨的老婆过于漂亮了。”

为这不三不四的话斑在他脸上揪了一下。

III

最后回去的时候他俩都有点喝多了。静谧的雪夜里只剩下他俩“咯吱咯吱”的踩雪声和时不时的说话声。带土自己路都走不大稳，却还得一边扶着斑，一边忍受他酒后话痨。

“又要爆发战争了啊，又不知道要死多少小孩……”

“我弟弟死得早啊……以前泉奈还在的时候，我们闭着眼睛都能知道对方在哪个方向……后来我再闭上眼睛就什么都没有了……”

“带土，你说这世上有神吗？”

带土刚要说有六道啊你不记得了吗，斑已经自顾自说了下去：“如果世界上真有神存在，那也是以折磨我们为乐的残酷神灵。要不然他们怎么会造出这样一个变态的世界，这样一个充满痛苦和不公、人吃人的血淋淋的世界？……怎么会造出我们这种怪物？”

带土沉默半晌，道：“你说的没错。不要指望神了。有光的地方必然有阴影，有胜者就必然有败者，当人们了解到爱的时候也就会背上憎恨的风险，我第一次见到你的时候，你就是这么跟我说的……跟这样的世界也没什么道理好讲。”

斑听得入神：“然后呢？”

“然后你为了让我死心塌地地跟着你，用计杀了我喜欢的女孩子。”

一阵冷风吹过。斑道：“抱歉，我一点印象也没有了。”

“没事，”带土惊讶于自己的平静，“说到底这是忍者社会规律的一部分，你也只是为了利用我而在琳身上局部加速了这个规律而已。就算没有你，这规律也总有一天会杀死琳。或者更糟，琳变成了遵守这种规律杀别人的人。保持了无辜的状态死去，总比变成我这样满手鲜血的垃圾要好。”

良久，他听到斑的声音：“你也喝多了。”

带土耸耸肩：“可能吧。”

他们继续一脚深一脚浅地并肩走着。

过了会儿斑再次打破沉默：“我日后竟然把计划都告诉你了？我从村子出走的时候谁也没告诉，我以为我这辈子不会和任何人和盘托出了，你有什么特别吗？”

“没有，”提到这个带土就不是滋味，“你还说我自以为自己很特别呢，我哪里敢觉得自己特别哦。要说有什么好，也就是爱帮助老人吧，虽然认识了你之后我再看到老头老太太都绕道走……”

斑细细咀嚼了一会儿他的回答，难得温和地道：“年轻人不要妄自菲薄。同样是去木叶和火影战斗，我自弃九尾，你却差点把九尾拿回来，已经比我强得多了。”

带土一口气险些没上来：“不不不……你换个话题吧。”

斑拍拍他的脸：“你是小孩吗，被夸奖还会害羞。”被带土无视之后又问：“你假扮了我很久？”

“嗯。”

“你假扮我，就没有个这个时代的长寿者活到那时候去拆穿你？”

带土摇摇头：“三次忍界大战，该死的都早就死了。”他忽然想到了什么，道：“不，的确有。三代土影是认得你的。”

“哦，大野木那小子？他怎么说你？”

带土回忆道：“他问我如果真是宇智波斑，何必如此拐弯抹角？以你的实力应该想做什么就直接去做了才对。我回答说我终结谷受了重伤实力大不如前。”

斑低笑一声：“你倒也没说错。想不到他也挺了解我。”他绕着带土肩膀的那只手拍了拍带土的胳膊。“说起来，你对我了解多少？”

带土被酒精荼毒了的脑袋转不过来，道：“你……你喜欢陨石。”

斑一听就也不清醒，有些兴奋地道：“说得一点也不错……你想看吗？”

带土打了个寒噤，酒醒了一半：“不了。”

终于回到家以后带土去把水烧起来，侧躺在地上，背后传来斑悠悠的声音：“最后你离开我了？”

带土吐出一口气：“是啊……要离开你虽然很困难，但还是能做得到的。”

斑温声道：“离开以后又问我那样的问题是什么意思？”

带土不理他。

斑好像也没指望他搭理自己：“走便走了，为什么要那样问？难道我说句好听的你就肯回来？”

带土咬牙。

斑不依不饶：“你是想听什么样的回答？”

带土心知他不说话也没用，斑可以一直说下去，只好硬邦邦地道：“我也不知道。”

他估计斑也听出了这是句大实话，所以不出声了。谁知斑消停了没一会儿又道：“你说我害死了你喜欢的女孩子。”

带土有点忍无可忍，回过头瞪着斑：“你有事就快说。”

“虽然我觉得这不是我的作风，”斑道，“不过姑且就当我真的未来算计了自己弟子的初恋吧。是我不好。”

带土知道斑才不是会道歉的人，一瞬间浑身的毛都要炸起来了，他警惕地道：“你等……”

“所以，”斑慢吞吞地道，“于情于理，我都只能以身相代，赔还你的洞房花烛了？”

……

带土的声音是一种看破红尘震惊过了头的四平八稳：“斑，你是真的有病啊。”

斑的眼睛紧紧盯着他的，闻言笑了一声，道：“我出走之前，其实除了和大家干杯绝交以外，还和柱间说了点别的。”

带土神经都绷断了，自暴自弃地表示愿闻其详。

“我说我再也不会谦卑地看待这个世界了。从此往后，我如果想要什么东西，想要什么人，我就一定会拿到。”

IV

带土醒过来的时候已是天光大亮。他撑着自己坐起来，仍然觉得昨晚像一场狂乱梦境。突然腰上一热，带土低头一看，是被斑圈住了。斑还没醒，只是本能靠着热源不放他走。带土沉思了很久，还是搞不清楚怎么会没几天就和斑发展成这样的。

他伸手去扒拉斑抱着自己腰的手，意外发现斑有点发热。带土心说活该，重伤初愈就跑出来，又是看尾兽，又是喝酒，又是和自己……

他想不下去了。斑却好像总是能及时抓住他的难堪时刻似的，忽然把眼睛睁开了一点，带着笑意看他：“脸红什么？”

带土有点心虚地把手伸到他额头上去试温度，结果被斑一把捉住了手，拉到嘴边笑着亲了一下。

带土触电一样想抽回手，没想到斑不放，只好道：“别玩了……你在发烧。”

斑懒洋洋地道：“我知道，应该的。”

带土觑了眼他苍白的脸色，再次试图抽出手去给他拿点水，不想斑仍然不放手，皱着眉毛道：“别动。”带土有点紧张：“心口疼吗？”他挪了挪，试图让斑靠得更舒服一点。斑笑了一声：“没有，只是想到之前叫你过来牵手你都不肯，难得你现在这么听话，我当然要多牵一会儿。”

……带土毫不留情地把手抽走了。斑爬起来自己给自己倒了杯水。

带土看着他喝水：“其实我还是有点想知道——你不回答也无所谓——你到底是怎么看我的？”

斑从水杯上面抬眼看他，果然没回答。带土出神地看着他凌厉的细眉和转盼的眼睛，也不说话。最后斑总算出声了：“众叛亲离之后还能遇到你，算是我的运气。你呢？后悔吗？”

带土平静地道：“总的来说，没有。这条路是你逼我的，也是我选的。你是个无情无义的混账——我比你更混账——我不后悔。”

斑畅快地笑了起来：“好！那我也觉得值得了。”他放下水杯，直视带土的眼睛，快乐的情绪像火焰一样从他身上辐射出来。他再次朝带土伸出了手：“想不到我还能有今日……话是你说的，可不能再反悔了，这一次你——一定要陪我到最后。”

带土握住了他的手。


End file.
